daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander Kiriakis
Xander Kiriakis is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Paul Telfer, since 2015. Casting In 2015, Paul Telfer joined the cast of Days of Our Lives as Xander Cook, the nephew of Victor Kiriakis. He made his first on screen appearance on March 24, 2015. Before debuting as Xander, he played Victor's henchman, Damon for six episodes. In April 2019, it was revealed that Tefler would return as Xander in a regular capacity. He returned during the final moments of the April 29, 2019, episode. Storylines |-|2015-present= Xander first showed up in Salem in March 2015. As the head of an international blood diamond smuggling ring, he compelled his friend and lover, Serena Mason through threats, to steal the diamonds from the elephant statue that she and Eric Brady bought from Africa few years ago. Xander met with his uncle Victor Kiriakis where it was revealed that he has been doing criminal operations for him in Cyprus and Cuba in addition to money laundering for the Kiriakis family. As a cover for his criminal activities, Xander owns a European pharmaceutical company that supplies various charities around the world. He met Nicole Walker and fell for her right away, she pretended to show interest in him and used Xander to make her ex-boyfriend Daniel Jonas jealous then started dating Daniel again and wanted nothing to do with Xander. Nicole also uncovered Xander's history with Serena and Eric, including his criminal records. Xander continued pursuing Nicole even after warned by Victor not to. At Titan, Xander tracked down Nicole for betraying him, locking her up to die in the furnace room along with her lover Eric who came to save her. He and his female accomplice destroyed all the evidence before leaving. As Xander was preparing to abscond, he was kidnapped by Victor's henchmen on Victor's order for not following the orders and putting their business in jeopardy by bringing their criminal activities to attention. Xander explained his devotion, and was let go, but only to be stripped off his privileges and wealthy lifestyle. He worked as a gardener at the Kiriakis mansion briefly as part of the punishment where he was seduced by Theresa Donovan who falsely accused him of rape when Brady Black walked in on them. Xander was arrested by the police on charges of attempted rape and assault. In September 2016, Xander was seen serving his time in prison with Clyde Weston and Orpheus. Xander wanted revenge on Theresa and Nicole. As the trio are being transported with other prisoners, The three escape and Xander heads straight for Theresa's to confront her about her false accusations. Theresa apologized, but blamed Victor. He started to strangle Theresa, but escaped when Brady showed up. Xander, Clyde, and Orpheus regrouped at a shack on the pier. The trio went to Johnson's house and held Kayla Brady and Joey Johnson hostage. Steve Johnson comes home, and gets shot. The three criminals parted ways, Xander found Nicole at Daniel's grave, and held her at gunpoint. In April 2017, Xander followed Nicole and Brady to Canada, ultimately shooting Brady and kidnapping both Nicole and Holly Jonas. By 2018, Xander was in Mexico selling blood diamonds to drug lord Mateo, who was holding his ex-girlfriend Theresa hostage. Xander assisted Theresa to escape and return to Salem under the condition that she help him return to the good graces of Victor. Xander's return to Salem was short-lived, when he ultimately leaves town. Months later, in October, Xander blackmailed Nicole into marrying him using a recording of her confession to killing Deimos Kiriakis. Nicole and Xander live with her daughter Holly in Chicago at Sarah Horton (Linsey Godfrey)'s apartment. A fire breaks out at the secret facility in Nashville where Xander is working with Kristen DiMera and Dr.Wilhelm Rolf on experiments that bring the dead back to life. Xander is presumed dead. He returned to Salem in January 2019, working with Eve Donovan to bring Jack Deveraux back in Salem in return for the thumb drive. Xander shows his uncle Victor the flash drive containing secret internal documents that could ruin DiMera Enterprises, Titan's largest business rival, in return for him being the new CEO of Titan. Victor offers him money, which he turns down demanding power and respect instead. Xander finds Sarah Horton in the Kiriakis mansion conversing with Sonny Kiriakis and interrupts them by eating Sarah's muffin and flirts with her, she turns down his hard pass and goes to meet her friend. Eric attacks Xander after learning that he's alive. Eli Grant shows up and arrests Xander for shooting Marlena Evans[ but is released after the security footage is revealed to have been deleted by himself who had impersonated John Black. He finds Sarah Horton drinking heavily heartbroken over her previous relationship with Rex Brady and being rejected by Eric. Xander and Sarah have sex. Afterwards he blackmail Eve Donovan after stealing Dr Wolf's diary from her. He returns again in April, after abducting Nicole's daughter Holly, per the instruction of Ted Laurent (Gilles Marini). He accepts an executive position job at Titan Industries which Brady offers him in return that he hands over the recording and divorces Nicole. It is later revealed that he and Nicole are secretly working together and that Nicole is actually Kristen, wearing Nicole's mask. He bonds well with Maggie Horton after he catches her drinking and opens up to her about the pain he went through as a kid when losing his parents, he stays with her until they both fall asleep on the sofa. He hands over Dr. Rolf's diary to Maggie in Sarah's presence to save Will Horton's life. He then holds Ted Laurent hostage upon Kristen's orders and later on confesses the truth about Holly being alive to Eric, Sarah and Maggie. Crimes Committed *Involved in diamond smuggling *Manhandled Serena Mason *Threatened Nicole Walker *Tried to kill Nicole and Eric Brady by trapping them in a room with no ventilation *Falsely accused of attempted rape by Theresa Donovan *Escaped from prison with Clyde Weston and Orpheus *Tried to strangle Theresa *Held Kayla Brady and Joey Johnson hostage *Kidnapped Joey and Claire Brady *Assaulted Joey *Held Nicole at gunpoint *Held Deimos Kiriakis at gunpoint *Faked his death with the help of his uncle Deimos Kiriakis *Broke into Nicole and Brady's cabin *Shot Brady Black *Kidnapped Holly Jonas *Stole cash and a flash drive out of a safe in the Kiriakis mansion 11, 2018 *Blackmailed Nicole Walker into marrying him 2018 *Shot Marlena Evans at her wedding Oct 2018 *Attempted to give insider information regarding DiMera Enterprises to his uncle Victor in exchange for Victor making him CEO of Titan 2019 *Drugged Leo Stark 2019 *Strangled Ben Weston 2019 *With Victor: Helped cover up Maggie Horton's involvement in the deaths of Adrienne Johnson and the real Mackenzie Horton 2020 *With Victor: Help framed Will Horton for death of Adrienne Johnson 2020 *With Victor: Helped switched Brady Black and Kristen DiMera's newborn daughter Rachel Black with the deceased Mackenzie Horton to cover up Maggie's involvement in the infant's death 2020 Gallery Xander Victor.JPG Nicole Xander.JPG Orpheus Clyde, Xander prison.jpeg Serena Xander.JPG|Serena and Xander in Nicole's fantasy TrioTerrorArguing .jpg TrioTerrorGettingReady.jpg Xander raging.JPG Xander gardner.JPG Orpheus-clyde-xander-take-johnsons-hostage-days-XJJ.jpg Xander attacks Theresa.JPG Xander & Serena in bed.JPG Xander sees Eric & Serena.JPG Nicole's escape attempt.GIF Xander locks Nicole in a cage.PNG Nicole massages Xander.PNG Xander taunts Eric.PNG Nicole rescues Eric from Xander.GIF Deimos' sees his plan has failed.GIF Claire & Joey held hostage.JPG Xander is interrogated.PNG Xander gives orders.JPG Xander Nicole gun.JPG Xander semi embraces Nicole.PNG John and Paul interrogate Xander.JPGb Xander & Theresa meet again.png Xander stealing from Victor.jpeg|Xander stealing from Victor’s safe 49756924 2032340807058542 7544174071911546880 o.jpg 49442972 2032340837058539 909677109834678272 o.jpg 50442160_2526052044089423_4212796810621616128_n.jpg 01 6.jpeg E561E298-BE58-4E5F-8C04-105EB8037B41.jpeg 20190716 223011.jpg 67641068 2874765395884751 3029442507785109504 n.jpg 68969296 2164967727129182 2246572932975296512 o.jpg RolfXander.jpg Dool 034.jpeg 78874832_3098827653477824_6964529563430813696_n.jpg 08 JPI Episode13732 0001839675.jpg christmas-2018-flashback-days-sarah-xander-jj.jpg Dool 070.jpeg Dool 067.jpeg Dool 092.jpeg Dool 111.jpeg Xander-sarah-mack-jj.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters of the 2020s